


Spider Moon

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aunt May Is Bitten, Aunt May is a Werewolf, EX SHIELD agent Stiles Stilinski, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Older Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Mitch Rapp, Tony Stark Is Coming To Terms That He's Getting Too Old For This Shit, Werewolves, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Aunt May is bitten by a werewolf, she and Peter are attacked and grabbed by hunters and shipped off of American soil. Ex-SHIELD agent Stiles Stilinski who is traveling the globe trying to secure mythical objects from humans and aliens alike, runs into them and tries to keep them safe. He manages to send a message to his old friend Black Widow, who passes the message off to Tony.





	Spider Moon

_"P...Pet...er..."_

"Aunt May? Is that you? Speak up, I can't hear you." Peter spoke into the phone as he ducked into an alley to hear better. 

_"Peter...I...oh god it hurts...Peter...I...I don't know who...help...please..."_ A whimper escaped her. 

Peter nearly dropped his phone when he heard his aunt. Her voice was quiet, hushed. She sounded scared. Scared and in pain. 

"May where are you? I'm coming. Just tell me where you are. You're going to be fine, I promise!" He swore as he began to suit up. Dread and adrenaline filled him He couldn't lose Aunt May. She was the only family he had. They were beginning to work through everything in their lives without any more secrets. It was hard, a lot of more rules, but it was working out fine!

It took longer than he wanted to get the suit on, but he managed. And even got enough of a location from May from things she could see. Peter was thinking the worst of what might have happened that could have left her in that state she called him in. He was already seeing blood and willing to make whoever did it hurt. 

But when he arrived, he saw her in a small pool of blood as she clutched to her side. He was tentative for a moment before he convinced her to look. It was a bite. A vicious looking animal bite...

"It's okay...it's okay...I'm here. We're going to get it looked at, cleaned, you're going to be okay." He promised as he began to pick her up.

"P...Peter..."

"Shh. Save your strength." 

"Peter..."

"I'm here. Don't worry. You're gonna be fine."

"PETER!" 

It was too late. He realized she was trying to make him look behind them. His spidey senses must be wonky because he hadn't sensed them coming, and it was too late. He felt the sting of the tazer course through him. He yelled in pain as he fell to his knees. He saw boots, many pairs, before his eyes met with his aunt's. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him because just before he passed out, he swears he saw his aunt's eyes flash a golden color. 

* * *

 

"Peter! Peter!"

"Ugh..."

"Oh thank god, Peter! You okay baby?"

Peter groaned as he came to. The place was dark so it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the minimal lighting provided at the odd ends of the room. As his vision settled he realized he was in a barred cell. He bolted up and grabbed onto the bars and tried to pull them apart. They were strong and he was weak right now. 

"Peter?"

Peter looked up from his cell and across from him where he heard May's voice. She was in one piece but shackled. "You're chained up? W-what? Why are you chained up?"

"I...Peter I don't know what's going on..." Her lip trembled and Peter saw her eyes glistening even in the darkness. She was afraid, but trying not to be. For him. 

"Hey...it's okay. We're gonna be okay. I'm getting us out of here." Peter promised. 

"We're on a boat...we've been sailing for over an hour. And that's only after I woke up. I don't know how long I've been out. I don't know how many hours we've been sailing. I don't have a watch or see a clock. No one knows we're here..." She rambled in a nervous panic.

"Mr. Stark does! I...my suit has a tracker. When they notice I'm not in New York they'll try to contact me and when they can't reach me...Mr. Stark will come! In the mean time, we gotta get out of here." Peter said. But that's when he realized something. 

"They took your suit...you weren't wearing it when I woke up." She told him as a tear fell down her face. They both knew that now it would take longer for a rescue. 

Peter was slightly worried. Having the suit was always an advantage, but the suit didn't make him. He made the suit. Well, really Mr. Stark did but in the sense that with or without the suit he was still Spider-Man. It was different though. Even if he's been in dangerous situations before, he was never in a spot like this...with his aunt along for the ride. His eyes widened in panic after he remembered. 

"The bite! How are you holding up?"

"Strangest thing...I don't feel it. B-but I think it's j-just like...the a-adrenaline, ya know? Like once that goes away I'll feel it."

"Uh...right. Okay uh...let's get out of here." Peter said. Though he didn't have his suit or his shooters on him, the cells weren't completely bare. He tapped into his inner thief and picked the lock to his cell. The quieter the escape the better until he could get his hands on better supplies. Getting Aunt May out was a harder challenge, which became successful when the guard came to check on them and Peter got the drop on him and stole his keys. 

* * *

 

"Nice beard." Chris commented with a small smirk. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I needed to infiltrate a few places over in the Middle East. Helps with my cover and shaving also gives me one hell of a disguise. All baby face once it's gone."

"It's usually how it goes. And what are they calling you?" Chris asked as they walked side by side towards the bunker to gear up. 

"Mitch. Mitch Rapp. Or you know, the CIA. You know, I was pretty close to getting into some really old, most likely very dangerous artifacts." Stiles added with slight irritation in his tone. After the betrayal and personal guilt he felt after SHIELD turned out to be infested with HYDRA, Stiles dropped off the grid for a bit to gather his assets before delving deeply into his magical practice. Honing his skills, he travels as far as his abilities would take him to secure dangerous artifacts so they can't and won't be found by HYDRA. Or anyone really who would misuse them. So it wasn't only just finding them, it was locating a close by pack or coven or family and getting a read on them and seeing if they can be trusted. He himself would have to gain their trust and friendship before entrusting them with the responsibility to look after what he leaves them. All in all, he had important work and didn't like being pulled away from his work. 

"Some of my father's old loyal hunters have reformed in France. I've heard rumors that they're capturing werewolves from all over the globe to use as training for new recruits." Chris said serious as he let Stiles in after unlocking the bunker. He turned to him with a very serious stare. "Like sheep up to the slaughter. There's nothing noble about these hunters. There's no morality, no honor, no-"

"Code." Stiles finished for him.

Chris nodded. "You were closest and I need help. I hear they've got a shipment coming in. It'll just be us."

"And we're not really near friendly American soil...and even if we land in an allied nation, I don't exist and you're an American gun dealer on foreign soil." Stiles summed up. 

"Private security contractor." Chris corrected, but they both knew that when it came to politics, it was basically the same thing. And these days where everyone was looking for a reason to accuse or mudsling, it was just best to avoid getting caught. 

 

* * *

 

"How long ago was this?" Tony demanded, his voice quiet but dangerous. He was angry, and Happy knew it was going to last. "I SAID HOW LONG AGO WAS THIS?"

"Five hours, sir." Happy said quietly. 

"FI-...I need very single piece of footage available. Where's his suit?"

"There is no footage...and we found the suit dumped not far from where this footage was taken." Happy really hated this part of the job. 

"No... _how_?"

 "Whoever took him isn't a rookie. This was well organized and planned out. I traced their route based on the CCTV blackouts. We don't know who did this or why, but by process of elimination we can get information from the docks. That's where it all led. Whatever boat was there but isn't there now, is our ship." Pepper said as she typed away madly onto her tablet. She looked up at Tony with a worried expression her face. Part of it was for Peter's and May's safety. The other part was for Tony's sanity. 

"What? You have that look on your face." Tony asked her, being far more gently with her than with Happy. 

"Things are...very sensitive. These guys have a head start. They're not in American waters anymore. You're trying so hard to fix things Tony. If you're not careful..."

"I can fuck up just about everything I've done to keep us from going to jail? Yeah, I know that." He sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Get me help."

* * *

"STAY BACK!" Peter warned as he help up a metal pipe. 

Aunt May was secured in a back of a van that Peter managed to steal. She's transformed, they've done something to her. She couldn't control it and sometimes didn't recognize Peter. But she was his aunt, and she needed his help, and he was going to keep her safe! They were trapped in the safe house for the moment but right now his priority was to keep them safe until he could get a signal out to Mr. Stark. 

"Easy...easy kid...we're here to help." Chris said gently as he slowly put away his gun and raised his hands. 

"Y-yeah? A-and why should I believe you?"

"Whoever you got in there...they your family? Friend?" Stiles asked. 

"My aunt...my only family...I...I won't let you hurt her again!" Peter yelled as he raised the pipe even higher. 

Stiles raised his gun a bit higher too, at the ready, out of instinct. Chris gave him a look which made Stiles lower his gun. 

"She's been bitten. She's a werewolf." Stiles said plainly. At the bewildered glare Chris sent him, Stiles took out a hologram device that showed many red dots heading towards the green dots, which was them. "We don't have time for careful and kind right now."

Chris sighed, then tried again with the kid. "We're here to help. We can keep you safe. Both of you. But we need to get going. Those men who captured you...they've called in back up. And trust me, they've got orders to kill first and ask questions later."

"H-how can I trust you?"

Before either of them could reply, there was banging on the door. Followed by a blast which led in a few hunters. Stiles jumped in front of Chris and raised his hands, his own eyes blowing an amber gold, which caused a barrier to be put up between the door and the van. Stopping the bullets that were fired in mid air. 

"Because we're not normal either. So you can take your chances with the guys with guns or come with us." Stiles said as he kept his concentration on the shield. 

Peter looked between different points in the room before he nodded to Chris. He pulled some shackles out of a duffel and approached the van. 

"W-what are those for?" Peter asked. 

"She's still not in control. It's for all our safety. Help me so we can leave." Chris asked him. Together they got Aunt May into their van in about three minutes. Stiles was the last to get in, managing to keep the shield up a bit after they left, until they were too far out of range. 

* * *

 

"Is she gonna be okay?" Peter asked. He felt better. Their safe house gave him a chance to shower and change into a some of Stiles's extra clothes. They were a bit loose on him since Stiles was a bit bulkier, but it wasn't drastic. It was better than the rags they'd left him in. 

Stiles placed a simple sandwich in front of Peter with a glass of water. "She'll need to adjust, learn control, find a pack. But it's nothing impossible."

"Werewolves..." Peter shook his head in disbelief. 

"Can't be too hard to process for you can it?" Stiles asked curiously. 

"I...I don't know. No? I mean...maybe? Like okay, I have been in situations before that have really been out there but this...all this was _way_ too far out of my comfort zone." 

Stiles offered him a small smile. "Stuff like this usually is."

"Pack..." Peter scrunched his face in confusion. "How are we even supposed to find one? Who's going to help her gain control? Will those guys keep following us?"

Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm going to help. Those guys, hunters...we're going to make sure they won't follow you back home. And...you'd be surprised how much the supernatural world is...just about _anywhere_. You're from New York right? I know some people there. I'll make a few calls. And we will have to get back to the US illegally so we can't be tracked or trace so we have time to teach your aunt some control."

"I...really? Why would you...? _Who_ are you?"

"I...am just a guy trying to help make sense of it all." Stiles offered in explanation with a smile. 

* * *

 

"How's the kid?" Chris asked as he took a sip of his coffee. They were prepping to move and were almost ready. Just waiting for better nightly coverage. 

"Shaken up, confused, worried. All the typical stuff. He's brave though. Also, he's Spider Man."

Chris's eyes widened slightly. "Well shit..."

"Mmm." Stiles then took a sip of his coffee. 

After a moment of silence, Chris said. "This could be your ticket back home. Help the kid and his aunt get settled. Find them a pack, get them adjusted, and then maybe head back to California. You've been missed."

"I can'-"

"You're also forgiven Stiles. No one blames you, no one thinks you're HYDRA. They miss you...help the kid, I know you see yourself in him. Help him, help her. Go home."

Stiles was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. He then got up and pulled out his phone. "I gotta make a call."

* * *

 

_"Is the line secure?"_

"You know it is, but I'm surprised you're using it. We haven't spoken since our last mission three years ago, Mitch."

_"I've ran into something that might interest you and your team-mate Iron Man. Spider Man, he's with me."_

"What?" Natasha sat up straighter. 

_"An old friend of mine asked for help. Long story short, we're trying to get your boy and his family member back to America. It might take us a few weeks. We're not taking any planes."_

"Yes, yes you are. Get to the closest American Embassy. When you get there, call me again and I'll set up an extraction. And Rapp?"

_"Yeah?"_

"You still owe me that dance."

_"I'm pretty sure you still owe me a diplomat. I'll be in contact."_

"See you soon."

* * *

 

"Hey dad...it's me. I uh...I'm back in the country. I have some work I gotta do in New York but uh...I'll be back in California soon...I miss you."

"You've been gone long?"

Stiles looked up to see Peter standing there, now wearing his own clothes. He seemed calmer being back in his home turf, and now that May was settling into her new self, and more in control. 

"Yeah...I used to work for the good guys. Or who I thought were good. But uh..."

"World's more complicated than simply good and bad?" Peter asked with a knowing look. 

Stiles nodded. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're a hero. It comes with the territory."

"Yeah, I guess. But it's hard sometimes. I'm still learning the hero thing..."

"You're young. And learning doesn't stop until you're dead."

"Heh. So, going back to California soon?" Peter asked sheepishly.

"Once I'm sure May feels comfortable with her control. I...There's some stuff I gotta man up to."

"Thank you. For saving us. Every time I think I'm ready to be just like Iron Man and Captain America and the others...when I think I'm ready to handle anything like they would...like Spider Man should...I fail..." He wasn't sure why he was telling Stiles that, but he had no one else to tell it to. 

"Being a hero is more than fighting bad guys. It's a delicate balance as you try to be a hero, try to live your own life. Learning to keep people safe while not over stepping on their rights and civil liberties. Being a hero is more than being a crime fighter. And you will be scrutinized more than others, more than law enforcement or the government and no matter how much flack they throw at you, you gotta keep your head high and be the bigger man. So...it's not easy. But you're learning. And your heart's in the right place. Just breathe and everything will fall into place."

Peter smiled thankfully at him. "Hey, uh...think...think I can have your number and maybe...call you sometimes for when...for when Happy doesn't answer and I need help?"

Stiles chuckled but nodded. "Sure, kid.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep, I'm reading the American Assassin novels, and just watched SM:HC.


End file.
